Best Friend
by ic.laxieve
Summary: A RomanoXOC one-shot! The OC here is an OC of my friend. OC: Ar dour (made-up country) Human Name: Leika Waath. She was just his best friend and she had no right to be jealous but she could never bear the pain...


**Best Friend (Romano One-shot)**

It wasn't hard to catch his attention. He was quite a flirt to start with. Everything about him was simply charming. His dark brown locks, his emerald eyes that glinted with mischievous charm, his smirk that Leyka Waath wouldn't mind falling for. Even his temper and cursing habit attracted her to him.

She was his very own best friend. A best friend who was simply falling in love with him with each passing day and he was oblivious about her feelings. She wasn't shy. In fact she was very bold and very frank. She tried flirting him and he just flirted back, thinking that she was playing a game with him. But she wasn't playing. She had never confessed, at least not yet. But his blind heart was making her frustated. And she was very near to her limit.

_On the heat of the fight_

_I walked away_

_Ignoring words that you were saying_

_Trying to make me stay_

_I said 'This time I've had enough'_

_And you called a hundred times_

_And I'm not picking up_

Lovino Vargas was not really what you call a flirt. He just enjoyed the company of the girls. He enjoyed seeing them desperately trying to get his attention and how they would blush when he said a compliment or two. Sure he had a foul mouth that would scare the ladies at times but he really didn't care if he attracted them or not. He only cared about his own enjoyment. So when his best friend seemed to start a flirting game with him, he just played along, although he didn't know what to do since he had been in love with her for God knows how long. But as stubborn as he was, he would never admit it. No matter how much Antonio would pester him about it

'_Cause I'm so mad_

_I might tell you that it's over_

_But if you look a little closer_

She sat on the park bench, staring from afar at her long time love. Lovino was surrounded with girls 'as usual'. It angered her that he wouldn't stop flirting with them but she knew that she couldn't show it. She shouldn't show it for she had no right to be jealous. She was just his best friend and nothing more.

Days passed and it was still the same. She would flirt him and he would flirt back but differently from his usual flirtations. Until 'that' girl came. Her name was Bella and it seemed that she could steal Lovino's glances away from his best friend. But then again Leyka didn't have any rights to be jealous.

_I said 'Leave'_

_But all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window_

_Throwing pebbles screaming_

_I'm in love with you_

_Wait there in the pouring rain_

_Coming back for more_

_And don't you leave_

'_Cause I know all I need _

_Is on the other side of the door_

Lovino would now spend most of his time with Bella just to take Leyka away from his mind. He couldn't bear it anymore to be with her but couldn't get any closer than being her best friend. He knew that if he it wasn't for his pride to not confess to her, he would've said everything to her. But right now, he wanted to not to think of her. He would rather talk with Bella, take her to some walks, occassionally flirt with her, or just hang out with her and Antonio.

The one afternoon when he and Bella was hanging out again, she confessed to him. He on the other hand, was used to confessions like this. And he knew that if he would reject her, she would never get near him again. So he accepted her, thinking that he will soon forget his feelings for his best friend.

_Me and my stupid pride_

_Sitting here alone_

_Going through the photographs_

_Staring at the phone_

_I keep going back over_

_Things we both said_

_And I remember the slamming door_

_And all the things that I misread_

She now sat on the usual bench at the park where she usually met up with Lovino. She wasn't surprised that he wasn't seeing her anymore. She was sure that he was with Bella. Oh how it hurt her to think that they were together. And as if on cue, Lovino sat beside her. They just talked without their usual game of flirting. Until he finally admitted it. Bella was now his girlfriend and it was proven when Bell saw him and ran to him, sat on his lap, and pulled him in for a heated kiss that he gladly took.

And that was the last string. Leyka snapped. Screamed at him for making her feel that way, unknowingly confessing to him. She blamed him for being a flirt. She blamed him for being oblivious. And she ran away with tears. But Lovino never ran after her.

_So baby if you know everything_

_Tell why you couldn't see_

_When I left I I wanted you to_

_Chase after me_

Lovino just sat there, stunned. He never thought that Leyka felt that way about him. Bella however just muttered on how stupid his best friend was. And that seemed to get on his nerves. Without thinking, he pushed Bella away from his lap and told her that they were over. But instead of running to where his best friend had gone to, he ran to the opposite direction. He couldn't face her like that. At least not now. But he would. And he would make sure that she would feel all of his feelings that he had kept from her. He would lay all his love for her one way or another.

And after a few days of healing his heart, he did.

_I said 'Leave'_

_But all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window_

_Throwing pebbles screaming_

_I'm in love with you_

_Wait there in the pouring rain_

_Coming back for more_

_And don't you leave_

'_Cause I know all I need _

_Is on the other side of the door_

She just sat there on her bed, crying. Her friends, Kiku, Feliciano, and even Antonio, visited her, tried to talk to her, but she pushed them all away. She didn't want anyone to be bothered by her. She wanted to recover all by herself without the help of anyone.

Then her phone rang. She picked it up and when she heard the Italian accent of his, she threw the phone and screamed frustatingly. Why would he call? To slap the fact that he didn't like her at all on her face? He was such a jerk! He kept calling other people a bastard when he was worse than them! Then something hit her window. Tap, tap, tap. She made her wat to it and looked outside. There, Lovino was throwing pebbles and whenhe saw her he yelled for her to come down. But she just drew the curtains and went back to the bed. She would never let her heart be wounded again.

_And I sream out the window_

_I can't even look at you_

_I don't need you but I do_

_I do, I do_

_I said there's nothing you can say_

_To make this right again_

_I mean it, I mean it_

He knew that she was angry at him. He knew that she didn't want to listen. But he would not give up, not until he could say to her the words he had been meaning to say all those days of being with her. He threw some more pebbles and when she didn't even bother to look back outside, he considered the option of breaking into her house but he was not that desparate—NOT YET. Day after day, he would just stand there outside her house, by her window. He would occassionally throw pebbles on the window, call her name, knock on her door, call her phone, and he even tried to get some help from Antonio and his brother Feliciano, but all was in vain.

He just kept standing there, rain or shine, dark or light. Then one night when he was still standing there, rain poured and he knew that the cold rain and cold weather of the month wouldn't do him any good. That was when he snapped and throw all of his hesitation and pride away.

_What I mean is_

_I said 'Leave'_

_But all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window_

_Throwing pebbles screaming_

_I'm in love with you_

_Wait there in the pouring rain_

_Coming back for more_

_And don't you leave_

'_Cause I know all I need _

_Is on the other side of the door_

She was still on her bed, never moving much. She would occassionally drink water but she never had the appetite to eat. She wanted to forget him but it seemed hard since he was just outside her house. She knew that he was still there, standing like an idiot in the rain but she would never go out and say that she loved him too much to keep ignoring him. She had grown stubborn to let her feelings overpower her brain again. But that was when she heard his scream.

"Ti amo, damn it! Ti amo, I love you! And I can't live without you! Please come back to me! Let me explain! I never love anyone else except you! Please, Leyka, just please! I love you!"

Her dried eyes were now once again wet. And without thinking, she ran outside her room, down the stairs, and out of her house. She really coudn't stand him. She loved him and nnow she knew that he loved her back, why would she hold back?

_With your face and the beautiful eyes_

_And the conversation with the little white lies_

_And the faded picture of a beautiful night_

_You carried from your car up the stairs_

He cried as raindrops fell to his face. He had finished screaming his feelings at the top of his lung and still, she didn't give him any sign that she was moved by his words. It was no good. Maybe, she hated him now. Maybe she had gotten over him. Maybe she didn't love her anymore. But as he turned around to leave, he heard her voice, calling out his name. He turned back and saw her running to him, unnoticed tears on her eyes. She ran to him and they met in a tight embrace.

"I love you, too, Lovino," she sobbed on his chest.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry for being a bastard," he said, "Ti amo, Leyka."

"I thought you don't? What about Bella?" she asked as they pulled away.

"I don't love her. Actually, I just made her my girlfriend because I thought you don't feel the same way about me. God, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

And they kissed under the rain, without a care in the world.

_And I broke down crying was she worth this mess_

_After everything and that little black dress_

_After everything I must confess_

_I..need...you..._

~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: I don't own the song 'The Other Side of the Door', it belongs to Taylor Swift. I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, it belongs to...I don't know, it's creator/s? Haha, anyway review and tell me what you think.)


End file.
